


Sunbroke

by JenCforCarolina



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Sunbreaker, Titan, Titan Vanguard, destiny awoken, hallucination, the Vex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are dreams but memories that are perhaps not our own?<br/>Iona gets her hammer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbroke

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it here on Tumblr ](http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/136071134568/sunbroke)

She had a pale hand, light and pinkish and when the sunlight shone through it became red. The sky was golden, alight with a brilliant sunset and it felt simultaneously right and alien. She was tending to a garden on a rooftop in a large city, the greens and browns tinted reddish with the fading light of day. She could feel the cool dirt between her fingers as she pressed it down around the roots of a seedling. It would become a flower in a few weeks. But some thought in the back of her mind told her it would not make it that far. The thought did not bother her nor give her pause. It was merely a whispered fact, a truth as true as the dirt under her fingers, which was a lie.

She looked up and saw the Traveler drifting across the world, far off in distant orbit. It looked gilded, it’s pristine face glowing. It was not the first time she had seen it but it’s presence was still rare, unpredictable. She wiped the grime from her hand on her apron and lifted it to shade her eyes. Her hand met a helmet that was there yet not there. For a moment her skin looked blue, a strange tone in the world of red. She examined her hand again and it was properly flesh colored, warm and rough. She rubbed her thumb over the fingers, as if feeling they were really there. They were silky smooth, no sign of the dirt that had just recently soiled them.

She looked at the Traveler again and felt an inexplicable sense of Deja vu. Probably the last time she had seen it echoing in her mind. She couldn’t precisely recall when that last time was.

She looked at the world around her, bright and pleasant and warm. Everything was aflame with color. The sky was white where the sun met the horizon, the glorious sun that smoldered beyond the atmosphere, brilliantly large and impossibly close. It seemed to dwarf the Traveler, and this truth matched the truth of the dirt. There was a gun in her hands and yet there was not. Her hair fell in front of her eyes yet she did not see or feel it.

She turned from the glare of the sun, looking up across the sky, following the gold as it faded to orange to red to black. In that black, in the absence of color she found a new one, bright accusing violet. Tendrils of it snaked from the void, angry at being forgotten. They filled the sky and pulled the blackness along. She could see shapes now, asymmetrical, bulbous rocks with strange hints of geometry here and there. Structures and ships. Strung together on lines of secure fragility, like coral, a Reef. Home.

She did not need to look at her hand to know it was blue. She did not need to look back at the Traveler to know it was broken. The truths lined themselves up like little soldiers, red eyes and fanned headdresses facing her, only her.

“Iona.” A voice like her right wingman spoke from nowhere and everywhere and she looked back down at the flower. It had blossomed yet the bloom was not a collection of red petals but her Ghost. She reached to pick it but her hand grasped something firmer than a stem.

She blinked once and it felt like the world shattered. Mercury resolved beneath her feet. The flower was not a delicate bud but a flaming hammer. The golden sky crackled behind her -inside her- boiling white hot hydrogen.

She grasped her newfound weapon by the hilt, gave it a test swing, and hurled it headlong into a mass of Vex.


End file.
